StardustClan
Landscape StardustClan is located in a large cave close to the forest floor, a cat could step down easily. Their territory for hunting and their camp are located in the forest. Warriors Den The warrior's den is on the right side of the cave and covered with leaves collected from the floor during leaf-fall. It is large enough to hold every warrior in the clan. Apprentice's Den The apprentice den is directly opposite to the warriors den. The apprentice's take moss and leaves from the forest to use as bedding. Med. Cat den The medicine cat's den is located next to the warriors. There's an area covers with moss for patients who need to stay their for more then one day, which is directly opposite of the medicine cat's bed. Leaders den The leaders den is next to the apprentices den. Their is a short walk of cracked rock and moss with a small opening for existing and entering. Nursery The nursery is in the right corner of the cave, and covered with moss and a few leaves. Members (I'll put the links in later) Leader: Petalstar, A ginger She-cat with a brown dot on the back of her left ear. She is an understanding leader, but will not hesitate to take action when needed. Deputy: Rosewind, a black Tom with Amber eyes. He is strong and fierce. However, doesn't often talk to the other members of his clan. -Apprentice - Lakepaw Med. Cat: Basildust, brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is calm and wise, almost never participating in battles. She has learned to have a lot of patience., Warriors: Mistbreeze, long haired silver tom, with a calm persona. Tigerwish: has the fur of a real tiger, with green eyes, and bouncing with hope and optimism. -Apprentice - Amberpaw Shadowpelt: A black Tom with icy blue eyes. He is usually fearful, and stays close to his sister Breezefeather. Icestorm: Silver She-cat with ice blue eyes. She looks calm, and gentle. But truly, she is a fierce short tempered cat. -Apprentice - Snowpaw Snaketail: brown Tom with a long tail. Snaketail is very sneaky, when he wants to be, and is disliked by most cats. -Apprentice - Beachpaw Ashsky: Gray Tom with a black paw. Ashley is quiet and shy, but is an excellent hunter. Riverwave: Calm, light ginger She-cat with Amber eyes. Jaggedflame: Black Tom with dark gray eyes. Jaggedflame is quiet and rarely talked to anyone but his apprentice and mate. -Apprentice - Wolfpaw - Breezefeather: Silver She-cat with green eyes. She spends most of her time running around with her brother. Apprentice's: Lakepaw: Gray She-cat with blue eyes. Lakepaw is asking everyday, "Can I be a Warrior yet?" She loves playing with with her best friend Beachpaw. Snowpaw: Siamese with Crystal blue eyes. She is just as fierce as her mentor. Amberpaw: Ginger She-cat with Amber eyes. She is excited and happy at almost every waking moment. Beachpaw: Tan Tom with yellow eyes. Beachpaw is just like his best friend, Lakepaw. He was scolded when he came up for patrol. " Beachpaw you know you're not supposed to go hunting without a mentor. You're grounded!" Wolfpaw: Female calico with blue eyes. Wolfpaw is always acting calm, and is very quiet. She always tells everyone to be careful after her father fell out of a tall tree. Queens: Skylight, Calico She-cat with very dark blue eyes. She is forgiving and very proud of her daughter, Wolfpaw. Stormclaw: Siamese with a scar on her tail. She is very protective of her kits. Flowerheart: Pale ginger coat with green eyes, she is expecting kits, and is very excited. Breezeshine: Pale silver cat expecting kits. Windshine : Black fur with blue eyes, she is very quiet, but very kind as well. Elders: Basilclaw, He is the youngest of the elders, and has a pure white coat. Violetrose: Ginger tabby, the elders of the elders. Streamflower: Blue-Gray Tom with green eyes, sleeps a lot. Category:Fan clan Category:Clan Category:Clans (Fanon)